L'Epave
The Shipwreck (L'Epave) is the pilot episode of Pirata & Capitano and was available on Millimages' Vimeo months prior to its release. It is one of the episodes boarded by the Gallego Brothers and was shown by Vodka Capital in storyboard form in 2014. Plot Pirata faces a sea monster in her attempt to claim a figurehead from the bottom of the ocean. Character list *Pink Skull crew *Seaplane crew *Shipwreck Monstro *Petit Calamar (model use) *Calamar le Boîteux / Limping Squid (art use) Summary It's a calm day for the Pink Skull crew. Capitano arives to deliver of food supplies and, as a little gift to Roberto, brought along a pumpkin. Roberto excitedly runs of to carve it as Pirata spots something afloat on the water surface; a wooden broken wing. Pirata appears to recognize the design and pulls Capitano to her cabin to dive into one of her books on Pirate legends that holds a section on iconic figureheads. She finds the match and figures the shipwreck of the pirate must be around somewhere. Pirata wants to claim it for her ship. Capitano is not all to happy about the plan as the legend of this lost shipwreck comes with a monstrous octopus that protects it. The Piratoiles agree with the sentiment. Pirata does not believe in this tale and dives after her treasure anyway, only to find there actually is a monstrous octopus and she is captured. Roberto, who misses most of what is going on, comes to proudly present his carved pumpkin Goldfish. Capitano figures they could use Roberto's art for bait to distract the octopus from Pirata which Roberto agrees to but with sadness. The piratoiles check on Pirata, finding their trickery to be a success, and return to ship to share the good news. Only to have Ananas Wilson spin in delight and collide with Weboo's hands, causing him to lose his grip on the rope that guided the goldfish pumpkin bait. Objects fling out of sea and drop down again whilst Pirata is trying to defend herself from the Octopus. Capitano's concern is stronger than his fear and he dives in to the sea in order to help Pirata. He is not of much use other then forming another focus which both gets them to take cover in the wreck. Capitano hands the reaching tentacle a vase that to everyone's surprise holds a lot of crabs. The octopus appears fearful for the slowly approaching crabs and takes their leave. On board the ship, Weboo is also losing his patience and is about to dive into the ocean himself. Capitano comes up to greet him but this causes him to panic more as his captain is not present. When to his surpise Pirata comes up as well he loses balance and drops into the ocean. Weboo places the figurehead on their ship and so they are on their way to more adventures. Gallery Tp 1.png Tp 2.png Monstro Shipwreck.png LE BOPL 1.png|Other pages in Pirata's book LE BOPL 2.png LE BOPL 3.png LE BOPL 4.png Category:Episodes